Ace of Spades
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: You can always play the game, but you never know what you're going to get... [Hiatus]
1. A Bit Of Downsizing

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers, this is Castle here. This is my first ever Pokemon fic, and it is going to be a oneshot. Maybe one day I'll lengthen this out and make this into a story.**

 **This story has some poker references in it, with a Pokemon twist.**

 **Well, here you are...**

* * *

 _Ace of Spades:_

* * *

Garrett scratched his head, staring at the sign. _Poker tournament enrollment! Special prize: A shiny Vulpix!_ the sign read. Could he win a poker tournament? He hadn't played poker since he left his home for his journey. How long had it been? Three years? He shrugged, he might as well do it. The prize was a shiny Vulpix, for Arceus's sake!

He walked straight past the sign, following the path until he saw a giant mansion. It was one of the most garishly painted things he had ever seen. It was a bright gold color, the same as the fur of a shiny Vulpix, and it hurt his eyes. Sighing, he walked up to the door, knocking quite loudly.

"Yes?" A voice wandered out, barely reaching Garrett's ears.

"I'm here for the poker tournament!" He called back, annoyed at his situation. Why didn't he just keep going on the path to Pewter City? Why did he have to stop at a random mansion in Viridian Forest?

"Oh of course!" The voice responded, clearly feminine and clearly getting closer, "Don't leave!" The door opened a moment later and there stood the weirdest woman Garrett had ever seen. She had to have been at the most 4'8", and she was very skinny. However, her clothes were the weirdest. She wore a bright yellow top that left her midriff bare, and tight short yellow shorts. Her hair was died platinum blonde. She quickly grabbed his arm before he could run away and pulled him inside, slamming the door.

She dragged him into a bright white room, sitting him down and handing him a few papers. "What are these?" He asked, suspicious.

"Oh just a liability form!" She responded, "Ya know, just in case any trainer gets rowdy and you get injured." Garrett nodded slowly, before turning his head down to the papers and signing where a signature was needed. What could go wrong?

She walked in a moment later with a syringe, chirping, "Time to get vaccinations!" When Garrett stared at her, shocked, she laughed and explained, "Don't worry. These vaccines are just to keep you from getting sick with fire-type diseases!" Garrett shrugged and allowed her to pump the liquid into his arm. It was very cold, but he dismissed it. It was probably a new vaccine.

After a bit, she led him to the main hall, where a giant table was set up. There were three packs of cards on the table. "Hey," she asked, "Would you mind checking that I have all the cards for each deck?"

Shaking his head, Garrett went to work. He began sorting. These cards were different then normal ones, as they had pictures of pokemon on each card. Other than that, only one thing seemed different. The ace of spades had a picture of a shiny Vulpix on it, and whenever he drew it, he felt an odd tingle throughout his body, and it was strongest where he had gotten the vaccine. Was this just some odd aftereffect?

He shrugged and kept sorting until he was done, even as the tingling grew.

Soon, the lady came back in, practically skipping. She was now in a classy yellow dress, instead of revealing summer clothes. "Do you like the cards Garrett?" She asked.

He nodded, "They're a bit more interesting than normal poker cards. Why?" He still thought that there was something just odd about this lady, but he couldn't figure out what, other than the clothes.

She picked up an ace of spades, saying, "This one is my favorite! I just love a good shiny Vulpix. Don't you?"

"Well-Um-I guess I do," Garrett responded, suddenly feeling a fierce tugging sensation around his ears. "Aaaaaah!" He screamed, falling to his knees, "What are you doing?"

The lady smiled, "Oh, I gave away my last shiny Vulpix when we last had a tournament here. I just need a new one for tonight, and you are the lucky winner!" She patted his head, smiling at his pain.

Garrett threw her hands off of him, feeling the sides of his head, only to find smooth skin. However, feeling the top of his head, he felt large, furry ears. How was this happening? Then, he saw golden fur beginning to sprout all over his body. How was this possible?

He tried to take a punch at the lady, but the lady darted back, giggling. "How can you be resisting this?" She asked, "You get to be a shiny!" He was about to go for another swing when suddenly his hands and feet began breaking themselves into Vulpix paws, leaving Garrett screaming in agony on the floor.

When he next looked at his hands-er-paws, he saw Vulpix claws sliding out, yet his arm was still human. However, it did not remain that way much longer, as his arms and legs also fell under the transformation, making it so that Garrett now had the lower body of a Vulpix. He could still stand up straight if he leaned against a chair.

The transformation seemed to stop, so Garrett yelled, "What type of psychopath are you?"

The lady simply smiled, and said, "I just want money. Now here's the best part."

Garrett's spine broke. It snapped. Garrett immediately fainted, but the transformation continued on regardless. He shrunk rapidly, soon becoming the size of a Vulpix. His spine reformed and he was almost done.

Next came an odd part. His private parts disappeared. And a female's parts replaced them. Without even being conscious, Garrett had switched genders. Then, his clothes disappeared, disappearing into him, as if they were never there in the first place, and finally, six beautiful golden tails sprung out of his-er-her behind, silky smooth, and shimmering softly.

The lady cheered to herself, picking up the little Vulpix and holding her close, walking to a room. A room full of cages.

* * *

 _Later..._

* * *

Garrett yawned as something shaking woke him up. Where was he? Had that been a dream? However, he opened his eyes, and immediately saw two things. One, he was a shiny Vulpix, and SHE was female! She also saw the lady standing over the cage, shaking it lightly. "Why did you do this to me?" Se tried to call, but all that came out was, "Vulpix vul vulpix!" Her voice was annoyingly cute. Not only that, but she couldn't speak English!

The lady shushed her, stroking her through the cage. Garrett wanted to fight, but it was so comforting, that he quickly calmed down and starting making a noise that sounded somewhat like purring!

The lady stopped and picked up the cage, murmuring, "Come one Sienna. Time for you to see all your possible new owners." Garrett, now Sienna, could only watch as she she was taken to the main hall, placed at the head of the table. There were 20 others at the table, and all of their eyes widened at the sight of 'Sienna,' She sighed, this was going to be her new life, wasn't it? If only she hadn't picked up that ace of spades...

 **A/N:**

 **There ya go!**

 **Rememebr to R &R!**


	2. Signed Over

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers and welcome back to Ace of Spades! I have decided to lengthen this out a bit, per the request of a friend.**

 **Last chapter, our lovely protagonist became Sienna. What new things will develop this chapter?**

 **To be clear, Garrett will be referred to as Sienna now.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 _Ace of Spades:_

* * *

Sienna slowly began scanning the faces around the room, trying to ignore her situation. She really didn't want to think of her new gender, or her new tails, or her fur, or...

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, instead taking close looks at the people in the tournament. The people looked like they ranged from young teens to 30-year olds. Hopefully one of the younger ones won. She didn't want to be owned by an older trainer. She looked at the last player in the tournament and gasped.

It was her rival Darren.

She immediately jumped up, growling at him, but she was forced back down by the evil lady's soft hands scratching her large new ears. Why was she so easy to calm with just a stroke? Was there something implanted in her?

The trainers were staring at her as the lady said, "Don't worry, I've got some stuff that I can give you after this tournament that will help keep her under control. She can be quite the feisty one."

One of the teenage girls raised her hand and asked, "What's her name?"

"Sienna, her name is Sienna," The lady replied, grinning. Meanwhile, Sienna was staring at her rival. He didn't look well. His normally styled hair was ruffled, his suit dirty. What had happened to him? She hadn't seen him in a few months, but surely things couldn't have gone that bad, right?

"So as I was saying," The lady began, "You all will be split into 4 groups of 5. You will play one group at a time, until we have a final four. Those four will play for the rights to Sienna, while the others will leave with nothing. The first group shall be Darren, Fole, Gary, June, and Liliana. The rest of you wait in the lobby."

As the hall cleared out, Sienna looked back at Darren, only to see him staring back. Her eyes widened and she felt something inside of her heat up. It felt like the heat sac she'd been told all Vulpixes have. She yelped as a tiny puff of fire escaped her mouth as she exhaled. She shuddered, not liking that she had just yelped. Humans didn't yelp.

She carefully looked back to Darren, noticing that it wasn't an intense look he was giving her. It was more of a look of mild interest. Like he didn't even want to be there. Or like he was thinking of something else...

She barely even noticed as the game began, caught up in her own thoughts. However, when she came back into focus, she saw that there were already two gone. It was Darren, one guy, and one girl. She began watching intently, actively rooting against her rival. She would rather be a magikarp than associate herself with Darren.

They'd been rivals ever since Darren had "accidentally" dropped his pet Goldeen into a river, sweeping his childhood friend away to the ocean. She'd never really forgiven him for that, and they'd nearly fought each other with fists numerous times. He especially annoyed Sienna because he was always a step ahead of her. Whenever she had captured a rare pokemon, he had three. Darren's rich parent's always sent him the newest gear, while Sienna had always been stuck with stuff from a few years back.

However, her hopes of him losing were dashed as he saw that Darren had won. He had a royal flush, that bastard. The guy had a two pair, and the girl only had a pair. Sienna felt heat rise in her body again. Well at least Darren hadn't won yet. He still needed to beat the other three winners.

She barely watched the others games, as she wasn't really interested in the preliminaries. She just wanted to see the finals. And soon, they came. The final four was announced by the lady, who screamed gleefully, "We have our final four! Darren from Celadon City!, Farrow from Cinnabar Island, Rader from Veridian City, and Zakariah from Pallet Town!"

Sienna was personally hoping for Farrow to win. She came from the only island in Kanto with a volcano and tons of fire-types. If anyone had to be her trainer, she'd want Farrow. Farrow was a very pretty girl in her late teens, with sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and fairly casual clothes. Rader was a big brute of a man, who looked to be in his late 30s, and was already balding, and Zakariah was a sharply dressed 20-something year old with dark hair and suit, but really pale skin. Then of course there was Darren. He was 15, the same as Sienna was before her transformation, and he just looked off, not to mention somewhat distant as well.

The game began, and Sienna began growing anxious. There was a good chance Darren was going to be her owner! He was a good poker player, even if he gambled a bit too much.

Surprisingly, Darren was going down pretty quick. He lost nearly all of his chips in the first few hands, and looked unfocused. However, he managed to hold on, as soon, Rader and Zakariah lost all of their chips, giving Farrow a commanding lead.

Sienna grinned. Maybe things were going to get better.

However, those thoughts were quickly dashed from her mind when Farrow made a string of bad decisions. First, she bet a large amount bluffing. Darren called her bluff and won back a ton of money. Then, Farrow unsuccessfully called Darren's bluff, giving him the majority of the chips. Then finally, she went all in with only a two pair, losing to a straight from Darren.

Sienna stared in shock. Darren had won. She was being signed over to her worst rival. Why did this have to happen to her?

The lady clapped, yelling, "We have a winner! Hold on a moment Darren! Let me get you some things to control your new feisty little Vulpix!" She quickly disappeared, leaving Sienna alone in the room with Darren. He glanced at her, making Sienna flinch. What was he going to do to her? He stood up and slowly walked over to her, an odd expression on his face. She closed her eyes as he stepped up to the cage, almost shaking in fear.

When she felt nothing touch her she opened her eyes to see something surprising. There were tears running down Darren's face. He was quiet, but tears came down his face anyways. She stared at him now, shocked. Where had this come from?

"Maybe my parents won't take my trainer stuff away, now that I've actually won something," He murmured softly, "Maybe they'll think I can actually do something good for once." Sienna didn't even try and resist as he tentatively reached forward and softly stroked her.

What was this? She'd always thought that Darren was an overconfident prick who got everything from his parents. Was that really true?

"You know I've lost almost all of my Pokemon to gambling, right? I gambled away my starter Squirtle. Now all I have is the family Zorua and you," Darren continued, sighing.

Maybe this would be okay? Maybe she could be happy like this? She hook her head. No, she had to escape.

Then the lady returned.

 **A/N:**

 **And that's a wrap! Chapter Two is done!**

 **Remember to R &R!**


End file.
